Curada con amor
by Clau Hatake
Summary: Oneshot KakaSaku. Sakura tiene el peor día de su vida, pero el amor de Kakashi le ayuda a sobreponerse al dolor.


**Hola, antes que nada... ¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!!, bien quise empezar este 2008 trayendo a esta página mi primer fic KakaSaku, pareja de la cual estoy completamente enamorada, ya había publicado esta historia en otra página bajo el seudónimo de Uzumaki Kammy, así que si alguien la vio por allá espero que no crea que es plagio o algo por el estilo.**

**Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y ya no molesto para que puedan leer.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese sin duda alguna no había sido el mejor día de su vida, al contrario, era el peor después de aquella ominosa fecha en la que Sasuke se marchó de la aldea dejándola sola, recostada en la banca del parque.

En todos los años que llevaba siendo medic-ninja nunca había perdido un paciente, sin embargo, siempre hay una primera vez y ese había sido el fatídico día. Una persona murió en las manos de Sakura y ella no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo; la pobre se sentía tan desolada, la sensación de haber defraudado a aquel hombre y a ella misma inundaba todo su ser, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible y si bien su maestra le había dicho que ese ninja era un caso perdido, ella insistió en luchar todo lo que fuera posible para salvarle la vida, al final ningún esfuerzo valió la pena.

Ahora caminaba sola y distraída por las calles de Konoha, hacía frío y ella no llevaba abrigo o alguna otra prenda que pudiera protegerla del inclemente clima, pero en realidad en esos momentos ni siquiera sentía que estaba helando, sólo podía percibir la gran pena que embargaba su alma. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con algo, mejor dicho con alguien; no fue sino hasta que sintió el golpe que medio regresó a la realidad.

Se disculpó con un hilillo de voz prácticamente inaudible, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver con quien había tropezado, estaba dispuesta continuar vagando hasta ya no poder más, sin embargo, una mano grande y cálida la tomó por el brazo y la hizo volver sobre sus pasos….

-Sakura¿qué te ocurre? Has tropezado conmigo y ni siquiera me has regalado un: "buenas noches Kakashi", además…. Puedo darme cuenta de que no te sientes bien-. Dijo el ninja copia con bastante preocupación impresa en sus palabras.

-¿Eh¡Ah, no!…. No es nada Kakashi-sensei, yo…. Yo estoy-. Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento y caer en los brazos de su antiguo sensei.

El Hatake al ver en tan mal estado a su ex-alumna y actual compañera de equipo sólo atinó a cargarla en brazos y llevarla a su casa, iba lo más rápido que podía, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que la pelirrosa no se encontraba del todo bien y es que aparte de sentirse terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido esa tarde mientras ejercía su trabajo, ahora hervía en fiebre, seguramente por haber permanecido tanto tiempo expuesta al terrible frío invernal que en esos momentos azotaba a Konoha.

Cuando Kakashi llegó a su casa, rápidamente la llevó a su habitación y la depositó con mucho cuidado en la cama y después salió de la recámara en busca de lo necesario para ponerle unas compresas de agua fría a la ojiverde, estaba seguro de que con eso cedería un poco la fiebre, también buscó una medicina que Tsunade le dio cuando enfermó luego de haber regresado de una larga y difícil misión.

El peligris intentaba hacer todo con la mayor rapidez posible, se sentía extremadamente preocupado por la joven kunoichi y eso era porque hacía algo más de cuatro años que había descubierto que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Haruno (cuando ella alcanzó la mayoría de edad), al cumplir Sakura los 18 años, él comenzó a notar que la chica pasó de ser una niña a ser una gran mujer y una ninja excepcional como pocas, el Hatake pensaba orgulloso que la muchacha inclusive había superado a su maestra la ahora ex-hokage, pero el peligris jamás había revelado sus sentimientos, pues estaba completamente seguro de que no eran correspondidos.

Después de unos minutos, Kakashi regresó a su cuarto con una palangana llena de agua y hielo, además llevaba unos trapitos para remojarlos en el frío líquido y colocarlos en la frente de la ojiverde con la intención de que ese tratamiento hiciera disminuir la temperatura corporal de la chica.

Sakura estaba temblando, eso hacía evidente que la fiebre era muy alta, así que Kakashi la arropó con mucho cuidado, la contempló por largo rato y se entretuvo acariciándole el cabello, con alivio notó que su amada pelirrosa estaba mejorando y que la temperatura comenzaba a ceder, sin duda alguna la chica era muy fuerte. Después de observarla bien y notar que el sueño de la muchacha era tranquilo, decidió que esperaría a que despertara para suministrarle la medicina, la cual le ayudaría a que la calentura no volviera y a que comenzara a sanar, el Hatake pensó que seguro se encontraba resfriada por haber permanecido en la calle quien sabe que tiempo.

Después de más de tres horas de un cuidado constante, Kakashi comenzó a ver los frutos de su esfuerzo, su niña adorada empezaba a abrir pesadamente los ojos….

-¿Qué….¿Qué me pasó¿Dónde estoy¿Kakashi?-. La pelirrosa estaba confundida.

-Si, tranquila, estás en mi casa porque hace unas horas nos topamos y enseguida te desmayaste, así que no supe que hacer y decidí traerte a mi hogar-. Contestó el ninja copia.

-¡Au! Me duele todo el cuerpo y la garganta me arde-. Se quejó la de ojos verdes.

-Pues claro, de seguro estás resfriada porque estuviste mucho tiempo expuesta al frío y encima de todo no traías puesto abrigo, bufanda u otra cosa que te protegiera de la helada tan fuerte que hay-. Dijo en forma de regaño el ojinegro.

-Me siento terriblemente mal- Volvió a quejarse la chica.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, aún no entiendo que hacías fuera de casa con este clima tan frío-. Reconvino a su ex-alumna el de los cabellos plateados.

-Lo que sucede es que yo…. Yo no me sentía bien porque…. Porque esta tarde…. Esta tarde un hombre murió en mis manos y yo…. Yo no pude hacer absolutamente nada por él, ninguno de mis esfuerzos fue suficiente-. La chica se echó a llorar completamente desconsolada y Kakashi no pudo hacer más que arroparla tiernamente entre sus fuertes y varoniles brazos para transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada…. Estoy seguro de que eso sucedió porque así tenía que ser, el hecho de que seas una ninja médico no quiere decir que siempre vas a poder salvar a todos tus pacientes, hoy fue la primera vez, pero seguramente habrán otras ocasiones en las que la suerte para alguien ya esté echada y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitar su destino…. Sakura, mírame a los ojos….-. La pelirrosa obedeció inmediatamente. -La vida es un ciclo, la muerte es algo contra lo que no se puede luchar, a todos nos llega el momento ya sea más tarde o más temprano-. Kakashi intentaba consolar a su amada y al parecer sus palabras estaban teniendo el efecto deseado, la chica comenzaba a dejar de llorar y daba la impresión de estar entendiendo lo que su ex-sensei quería decirle.

-Sé bien que tienes razón Kakashi, pero…. No puedo evitar que me duela el haber perdido una vida-. Comentó aún con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que se aferraba al Hatake con más fuerza, el contacto que mantenía con el hombre hacía que su pena disminuyera y que se sintiera en paz consigo misma a pesar de que había pasado por un suceso doloroso.

-También yo entiendo tu punto, esto es como la primera vez que tienes que asesinar a alguien, pero debemos entender que en nuestro trabajo muchas vidas se pierden y a veces no es posible hacer algo para salvar a determinada persona-. Explicó con calma el ninja copia.

-Gracias por tus palabras Kakashi, en verdad me han hecho sentir mucho mejor-. Agradeció con una sonrisa la kunoichi.

-De nada, ahora te dejaré descansar, creo que aún estás muy débil por la fiebre. Que pases buenas noches Sakura-. Le dijo sonriente.

-Igualmente Kakashi-. Contestó la chica también con una sonrisa.

El peligris estaba punto de salir de la habitación, pero escuchó que Sakura lo llamaba….

-Kakashi…. ¿Dormirás en el sofá?, te lo pregunto porque eso no se me hace justo; creo que debería irme a mi casa para que tu puedas descansar bien-. Dijo la muchacha con algo de pena.

-Sakura…. No puedes irte, aún no estás bien, además yo no voy a morir por dormir una noche en el sofá¿no crees?-.

-Gracias Kakashi, eres muy amable conmigo…. _"Eso me hace amarte como lo hago, lástima que tú no me veas más que como una amiga, seguro estás interesado en alguien como Anko"_-. Pensó la ojiverde, ella también llevaba mucho tiempo amando secretamente a su ex-maestro.

-De nada Sakura…. _"¿Cómo no serlo si te amo más que a mi propia vida?, tu eres lo más importante para mi, lástima que tu no me veas más que como un amigo; seguro que aún amas a Sasuke"-._ Se torturaba mentalmente el peliplata.

El reloj marcaba justo las 2 de la madrugada y tanto a Sakura como a Kakashi se le estaba dificultando conciliar el sueño, la cercanía con el otro les mantenía bastante nerviosos. El Hatake había cambiado de posición al menos 10 veces, inclusive a eso de las doce de la noche se puso a hacer abdominales para ver si se cansaba y podía dormirse, pero nada funcionó, saber que Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, "durmiendo" en su cama, lo llevaba a tener pensamientos no muy santos, en los cuales él y la ojiverde eran los protagonistas.

Sakura por su parte, sintiéndose mejor ya se había puesto a dar vueltas por la habitación, viendo de reojo las cosas que allí tenía su ex-sensei. Todo estaba muy bien ordenado, se notaba que Kakashi era un hombre bastante pulcro, pues el cuarto también estaba aseado y olía muy bien, de hecho…. El aroma que permanecía en el aire era como muy típico del Hatake; masculino, pero suave al mismo tiempo…. Justo como él.

La pelirrosa siguió mirándolo todo, después de unos segundos posó su vista en un mueble; específicamente en un pequeño librero que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Ahí había muchos libros que hablaban sobre diferentes temas, pero los que llamaron la atención de la chica fueron los que se encontraban en la parte superior…. Aquellos de forro color naranja y que como título llevaban "Icha, icha paradise", había al menos 20 libros de esos, todos muy bien acomodados y ordenados por número. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver eso porque le hizo pensar que Kakashi era un verdadero pervertido de closet, pues jamás se le vería espiando chicas desnudas o haciendo alguna de esas cosas que tan comúnmente hacía Jiraiya¡ah!, pero como disfrutaba leyendo esos librejos.

La Haruno continuó su inspección, esta vez paró frente al closet de Kakashi. En el armario encontró las prendas del peligris en completo orden, tenía separada su ropa ninja del resto. La ojiverde tomó entre sus manos una de las camisas que estaban colgadas ahí y por instinto la llevó hasta su nariz y aspiró profundamente su aroma, olía a él, a su amado ninja copia.

Deseando que fuera el peligris y no una simple camisa lo que estaba entre sus brazos, aferró la prenda a su pecho y susurró un leve: "Kakashi, te amo"; cosa que tal vez jamás hubiera hecho si se hubiese percatado de la presencia del susodicho a sus espaldas.

-¿Escuché bien?-. Le preguntó al oído.

-¿Eh?... ¡¡KAKASHI¿Qué….¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué….¿Qué escuchaste?-. Cuestionó la chica bastante nerviosa.

-Pues verás…. Creo que escuché salir de esos hermosos labios tuyos las palabras que desde hacía mucho tiempo quería escuchar-. Dijo con dulzura el de los cabellos grises.

-¿Cómo….¿Cómo dices?-. Preguntó confundida.

La ojiverde aún le daba la espalda a Kakashi, así que este colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la giró un poco para que pudieran quedar de frente y así poder mirarse a los ojos, el peligris necesitaba que la muchacha viera en sus orbes que le hablaba con la verdad, pues estaba decidido a confesarle su amor en ese preciso momento.

-Sakura, desde hace tiempo yo siento algo por ti, pero nunca había hablado de esto contigo porque estaba seguro de que tú….-. Decir eso le costaba mucho trabajo, pues le dolía recordar que su niña alguna vez estuvo loca por el Uchiha. -De que tú todavía amabas a Sasuke y no deseaba recibir un rechazo de tu parte, pues eso me hubiese roto el corazón; prefería pensar de vez en cuando que podía tener una leve oportunidad contigo, me gustaba mantener la esperanza-.

-Ka…. Kakashi-. La Haruno estaba más que sorprendida por la confesión.

-Espera, déjame terminar ¿Si?-. La chica asintió con la cabeza y el ninja copia prosiguió. –Creo que el mantener la fe ha sido bueno, pues si lo que escuché de tu boca es cierto y no una alucinación mía…. Hoy soy el hombre más feliz del mundo porque yo también te amo con toda mi alma Sakura Haruno-. Su ojo negro y su sharingan estaban clavados en los verdes orbes de la pelirrosa, buscaba en ellos una respuesta.

-¡Qué tonta soy! Yo también…. También llevo tiempo amándote con toda mi alma, pero pensé que tú no veías en mí algo más que una amiga, creía que a ti te interesaban mujeres como Anko-sensei o como Kurenai que aún sigue libre-. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus esmeraldas.

-¿Por qué lloras mi flor de cerezo?-. Kakashi no entendía la razón de ser del llanto de la chica.

-Porque estoy feliz, más que nunca antes…. No sabes cuanta dicha me causa el saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos-. La kunoichi limpió con sus manos las lágrimas y enseguida le regaló una radiante sonrisa al amor de su vida.

-Adoro cuando sonríes de esta manera, haces que mi corazón se emocione-. La abrazó con ternura y después depositó un beso en los cabellos de la chica. Estando de pie, Sakura le llegaba a Kakashi al pecho, por lo que le era fácil esconder su rostro en ese fuerte torso.

-Gracias…. Por todo Kakashi, por cuidarme, por estar a mi lado cuando te necesito, pero sobre todo…. Gracias por darme tu amor-. Un suave color carmín se asomaba en las mejillas de Sakura.

-No me agradezcas nada, sólo ámame siempre porque yo te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida y aún después de la muerte seguiré amándote-. El peligris la apretó más fuerte contra si.

-Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte jamás-. La Haruno se separó un poco del agarre de Kakashi, después subió sus manos hasta el rostro de este y luego bajó la máscara que llevaba puesta el peligris, este no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación…. La pelirrosa se prendió de sus labios y lo besó con toda la pasión que había guardado sólo para él.

Sorprendido por la actitud de la kunoichi, Kakashi sólo atinó a preguntar: -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-.

-¡Hum!, llevamos tanto tiempo hablando que hasta llegué a pensar que nunca lo pedirías…. -. Kakashi la miró como suplicándole una respuesta y entonces ella contestó muy emocionada: -¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia¡Te amo! Y ahora puedo gritarlo para que todo el mundo se entere-.

-Yo también deseo gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo y que eres mía, sólo mía-. Esta vez fue Kakashi quien tomó desprevenida a la pelirrosa y la besó nuevamente.

-Adoro que me beses. Me encanta el sabor de tus labios-. Dijo Sakura con una voz muy sensual.

-Yo también adoro besarte, pero por hoy basta de mimos…. Tu aún no estás bien y tienes que descansar, mañana iré a ver a Naruto para pedirle que por el momento no me de misiones y que asigne a alguien para que se haga cargo de tu puesto en el hospital de Konoha, yo me quedaré a cuidarte y tu reposarás por todo el tiempo que no lo has hecho-. Decía el peligris mientras conducía a su novia a la cama y la arropaba para que no sintiera frío.

-Está bien, pero creo que lo del hospital lo tienes que ver con Tsunade-sama porque Naruto a pesar de ser el hokage no se mete con las decisiones que toma la directora de la clínica-.

-Tienes toda la razón, ahora duérmete que mañana será otro día y lo disfrutaremos tú y yo juntos-. Kakashi apagó la luz y se disponía a salir del cuarto, pero Sakura le llamó.

-Kakashi….-.

-Dime princesa-. Habló con cariño.

-Quédate conmigo¿si?-. Pidió casi suplicante la pelirrosa.

-No se si sea correcto-. Respondió él con algo de duda.

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?-. Preguntó ella con cierta picardía.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Kakashi emitió su respuesta: -Está bien, me quedaré contigo-. Entre ellos no hubo nada más que unos cuantos besos y caricias que pronto los llevaron a conciliar el sueño.

Ahora ambos eran completamente felices, Sakura se sentía mucho mejor física y emocionalmente, había encontrado en Kakashi todo el amor y consuelo que estaba necesitando para superar la difícil prueba que la vida le había impuesto ese día y Kakashi por su parte estaba aliviado porque ya sabía que el corazón de su ex-alumna le pertenecía sólo a él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado mucho porque hice esta historia con mucho cariño, ahora sólo espero ser digna de que me regalen un valioso comentario que de verdad me servirá mucho para mejorar si es una recomendación o que me alegrará el día si es un halago ji ji ji ji ji ji.**

**Si este one-shot es bien recibido tengan por seguro que pronto traeré algo más ya de sea de la misma pareja o de alguna que se me ocurra.**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto, ciao.**


End file.
